A web browser is an application for displaying documents, such as web pages represented in HTML. Such web pages can include a wide variety of content, different portions of which are of interest to different users.
A few different conventional approaches are available to a user who wishes to retain a portion of a web page that is of interest to the user. For example, the user can issue a save command to the browser, which causes the browser to persistently store a complete copy of the web page, including all of its HTML source, as well as associated resources of various types. As another example, the user can use a bookmarking function of the browser to save in a bookmark the URL that was used to retrieve the web page. Additionally, the user can use a clipboard provided by the operating system to select the portion of the web page of interest within the browsers; copy that portion to the clipboard; paste the portion from the clipboard into a word processing document; and save the word processing document.